Beauty and the Beast
by woodland59
Summary: He was almost to the door when Elsa called, "Please, I'll do anything!" His hand paused on the handle. "Anything?" Hans takes over Arendelle, and in a desperate attempt to save Anna's life, Elsa makes a deal with him; to be his prisoner forever. Can her Beauty tame his beast?. T for content, but not implicitly. Also for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I'm going to start by saying this; I'm not a HUGE Hansla fan. I'm not really a huge fan of any ships with Elsa. But I really liked Jump Into the Fog, so I thought I might try experimenting. And really, I can picture Hans and Elsa as Beauty and the Beast. However, this story will be darker than the Disney film, and Frozen. **

"Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet, Prince H-…Your Majesty."

Hans ignored the servant's almost-mishap and waved a gloved hand. "Leave me be." The servant scuttled off and Hans pulled up a chair next to the bedside. The comatose queen lay without twitching. The only way he could tell she was alive was by the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

It had been a day since he'd enlisted the help of the Southern Isles and their allies to come help him take over Arendelle. Since he'd led the attack, he was to be the new king. Satisfaction swept through Hans' well-muscled body. He'd won. Finally. He'd honestly expected his father to be mad when he'd come back imprisoned—and he had been—but not in the way he'd expected. He'd been mad Hans had failed and been shown up by two _females_. Women, of all things!

So Hans had promised he'd do better, that he'd take over Arendelle soon. The king had of course helped his thirteenth son, and their allies (mostly Weselton) had helped to take over the small country. They hadn't stood a chance.

And now Hans sat, watching the sleeping queen, waiting for when she woke up. It would be a pity if she died, he mused to himself. He wanted to see her reaction when she woke up and found she had no powers. Not to mention heard about Kristoff's and Anna's executions…

Then, almost as if she'd heard his wishes, her eyelids fluttered open, and Hans saw the brilliant blue he hadn't seen in a while.

He gave a throaty chuckle as she immediately scrambled away in fright. "Hans, what are you—why am I?—Wait…" and then her icy eyes were coated in fear. "You didn't…" she brought a hand to her magenta-colored lips. "No, you didn't…"

He smirked, electric green eyes staring cruelly down at her. He then reached down, and with his iron grip, grabbed her chin so she'd look at him. "I did."

She tried to jerk away, tried to use her magic on him, but let out a gasp of horror when it didn't work. "What did you do?" it started out as a whisper, and then, her powerful voice grew louder. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He hadn't expected such a set of lungs on her, and winced slightly, his grip growing slack for a moment.

Elsa was smart, taking his moment of weakness to slap him across the face. Hans' eyes lit up in fury, a ring of fire coating his pupils, and he saw red. He struck her twice as hard, and she cried out slightly and raised a hand to her cheek. She had obviously never been struck by a man before.

"You little bitch," Hans snarled, rage still inflaming his eyes as he gripped her by the shoulders. "You shouldn't do such things to me. After all, I hold the life of your sister in my palm."

Elsa immediately went slack in his grip. "Anna…what's going to happen to her? What did you do to her?"

Hans was sick of her blubbering. "I plan to execute her and her ice harvester and his reindeer, and melt the pathetic little snowman."

"No, please," Elsa begged, sitting up. He released his grip on her, and his sense of calm came rushing back to him. The fire in his eyes melted, and he focused his gaze on her for a moment, relishing in her helplessness.

"Please, don't hurt them! Don't hurt Anna!" her voice grew louder, and Hans got out of his chair, turning to leave the room.

He was almost to the door when Elsa called, "Please, I'll do anything!"

His hand paused on the handle. "Anything?" He turned to face her.

"Yes, anything," Elsa pleaded, desperation shining in her deep blue eyes.

"Anything," he repeated, musing to himself. He could see her icy blue eyes flickering in panic, but still maintaining some of their cool steeliness.

"Anything I ask," Hans said, stepping forward.

"Yes, I'll do anything you ask," Elsa said.

"Forever?" he turned to her, and for a moment, she reeled slightly. Then, the firm coldness returned to her eyes, and when she spoke, she spoke firmly, loud and clear.

"Forever."

He nodded. "So if I set Anna and her pathetic little friends free, you'll agree to be mine…forever? Always do as I say?" His unwavering gaze met hers, and she sighed in resignation.

"Yes."

Hans smirked. "Well then, sweetheart, I am going to have _a lot_ of fun with you."

**A/N: So, what do you think? And I'll work on my Letting Go Rewrite soon. I just got really excited about the prospect of this and had to start writing. I know, I probably shouldn't start writing with school starting so soon, but right now, I need another story. My great-aunt recently died, and I need to start putting my mind on something.**

**~Madison**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's been a while. I've been busy, to put it mildly. Homework, projects, tests, and quizzes, not to mention friends and all that stuff. **

**Review responses:**

**Elphabalover101: Oh, well then, I'd better tell Hans to make a run for it. **

**Guest (guest reviewer): I hope it'll be good. I've got high hopes for this one, if I can remember all the ideas I have for it!**

**Frozen Dragon (guest reviewer): It's hard to beat Jump Into the Fog…I just hope it'll be a good story. I understand how you feel. I can't handle being **_**too**_** romantic to the point where it's just sappy. –cough, Twilight, cough- But I like romance mixed in with other genres. Adventure, tragedy, etc., etc.**

**jade254: Glad you like it. Yes. However, I like him as a bad boy, but then transforming into a good guy. Hence, this story. However, he'll remain bad for a while. I wouldn't say it's over…though she might wish it. She'll be in hell for a while, if I'm correct. Oh, Hans will keep his word. He does keep his end on deals, if that counts for anything.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Glad you're excited!**

** .58: Thanks!**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Well, I'm finally writing! Hope you enjoy it.**

** .12: I hope your feelings are right!**

_Elsa was hot. Sweat dripped from her pale forehead and down her rosy cheeks, till they reached her chin and fell to the ground. Wherever she was, it was burning. She tried to cool herself down, but her magic wouldn't work. She turned down to see her dress melting, dripping off her body and to the ground until it became a puddle. Elsa gasped in shock, and tried to run but found she was frozen in place. She tried to cry out, but even her mouth was frozen Then, suddenly…_

Elsa sat up in the bed with a jolt. She panted softly, and found she was drenched in sweat. She gave a light shudder as she remembered her horrible nightmare. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She counted to ten, and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't even remember the dream.

Elsa turned to stare at the figure lying next to her. Hans. He was sleeping now; she could tell by the steady rise and fall of his broad chest. How easy it would be to sneak out…she could see Anna, and Kristoff. Check to see if they were all right. Elsa thought to herself for a few good moments before rising from the bed. Hans stirred lightly, and Elsa stopped dead, barely breathing, heart pounding in her ears. Once she'd calmed down, she slipped out of her light blue nightgown and pulled on a simple brown dress. She wrapped herself in a brown cloak to disguise herself and pulled on simple shoes before walking quietly out of the room.

She stepped lightly, looking around cautiously as she moved down the stairs. She was on the first floor now. And then, she moved to the dungeons. That was probably where Anna and Kristoff were being held.

She continued down to the dark, drab prison cells, all the while alert for rats and the possibility of Hans finding her.

But once she came to the cell where the two lovers were being held, she lost all of this. In a mad flurry, she rushed to the bars and pulled off her hood. "Anna! Anna!" she whispered, at least having enough sense to whisper.

"Elsa?" Anna rasped back, staring up at her sister. Her hair was out of its two normal pigtails, messy and frenzied instead of brushed and straight. Her skin had an unusual paleness to it, and she seemed slightly thinner than usual.

Kristoff sat across from her on the other side of the cell, and he looked no better. His shaggy hair was mussed up, and he, too, looked pale.

But the worst part of it was their eyes. Their eyes looked dead and lifeless, staring straight at her as if they could care less if they withered away and died. There was no life left in her sister's blue eyes, or in Kristoff's brown. Not a single sliver. Elsa hadn't been out cold for long, had she? Surely they shouldn't be like this?

"What have they done to you?" Elsa whispered, staring at Anna through slightly parted lips.

Anna began to sob, burying her head in her knees. Elsa wondered why Kristoff didn't go comfort her, but then noticed that the two were both chained to their respective sides of the walls. "Don't worry, Anna," she said. "You're both going to free. I spoke to Hans, and he's going to…"

Then, a voice spoke, loud and confident, but burning with rage. "What, Elsa? _What_ am I going to do?"

He stared down at her, green eyes smoldering in rage. Elsa felt like cowering, but knew she must remain strong. She stood her ground and stared him straight in the eye. "You promised that if I remained with you forever, you'd set them free."

"I did. And you know what you also promised?" he hissed through pearly white teeth. "You promised to _obey_. I can't have you sneaking out at night, can I?" he snarled at her, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"You never said…"

"I would've thought it was understood!"

Elsa swallowed nervously, before lowering her head and mumbling, "I'm sorry."

His strong fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look me in the _eyes_ when you say it." His eyes were on fire, burning so fiercely, Elsa could feel the flames tearing at her very soul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not noticing two crystal tears trailing down her cheeks.

"SPEAK UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and Elsa flinched, visibly this time. She was terribly frightened now, and involuntarily, tears began to pour from her blue eyes, but Hans still held her in his vice-like grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, pleading wordlessly with him to let her go.

With brute force, he threw her to the ground, where she continued to cry for a moment. Hans growled and grabbed her arm before dragging her up the stairs. When they were almost to the bedroom, Hans picked her up and threw her on the bed. Then, he grabbed the key to the room and slammed the door before locking it and storming off.

Once Elsa had finished crying, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. She'd never thought that there'd be anyone that struck as much fear in her as herself, but Hans…Hans was uncontrollable in his rage.

And as she waited, dreading the moment when he would come back, she wondered to herself…how long would it be before one of his rages killed her?

**A/N: Yeesh. What a chapter. One of the longer ones I've written, definitely. It was bit harder than the first one, but most of it was fun. Very serious, though…Hans has quite the temper. Well, I hope you enjoy it and I hope to be able to update soon!**

**~Madison**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fun Fact: I wrote the first part of this chapter a few weeks ago at school when I finished my ERBs. Another fun fact: Sunday is both my one-year anniversary here on fanfiction AND my 14****th**** birthday! Whoo!**

She stared at him as he re-entered the room, not entirely unlike a frightened mouse. But there was more than just fright in her gaze; there was curiosity, too.

After meeting here icy gaze, Hans snapped his head away, blatantly ignoring her. Elsa watched with that same curious but oh-so-infuriating gaze as he walked over to the wardrobe. He took out the most uncomfortable dress he could find and threw it at her pale form. It hit her in the face and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

Hans almost felt a smirk curving his lips, but he quickly stopped himself, regaining his composure.

"You will join me for dinner," he said in a commanding tone. She narrowed her eyes at him in almost a defying way, but lacked the audacity to say anything out loud. Refusing to meet her gaze, Hans stormed out of the room.

~0~0~0~

Hans paced as he waited for her. What could possibly be taking so long? That dress hadn't been _that_ tight…had it? He frowned and hurried up the stairs before knocking on the door to their bedroom. "Elsa?" No response.

He frowned. "Elsa, I'm coming in there." He threw open the door, and saw Elsa, wearing the dress that barely fit her, lying on the ground, gasping for air. She stared up at him before choking out, "Gerda—laced corset—too tight."

Hans began to laugh. He shook his head and amusement filled his normally cold green eyes. He laughed so hard tears came from his eyes. "Here, let me help," he chuckled and helped her up to her feet before unlacing her corset. Elsa gave a gasp of relief before collapsing on the bed, her breathing ragged.

Hans shook his head before turning to the wardrobe to look for something else, still chuckling slightly. He came across a gold cloth and frowned as he held it out. "What's this?"

Elsa was over in a flash, grabbing the cloth from him. "It was my baby blanket." She clutched it to her chest protectively, and Hans rolled his eyes before rummaging through her wardrobe some more. Finally, he came across a pink dress that didn't look as tight as the other. In addition, there was no corset.

Elsa took it, and Hans quickly exited the room. She'd seen him show emotion…emotion that wasn't violent. He wondered what she must think of him now. Perhaps she'd be more comfortable now when he told her of what exactly he had in store for her…

~0~0~0~

Hans's eyes widened as Elsa hurried down the stairs. Her platinum hair cascaded down her shoulders and a white bow headband kept it out of her eyes. She wore a turquoise necklace and the pink dress had short white sleeves and bows at both the top and bottom of her dress. When she swept her dress aside, the white lace at the bottom parted to reveal ruby-red shoes. She smiled at him. Hans just swallowed and nodded curtly, trying to pass his silence as dislike for her rather than attraction.

She frowned, believing he was still feeling cold towards her. He led her into the dining room, and they were both seated at the ends of the table. They ate in silence, not even meeting each other's eyes.

Once the meal was over, Hans walked over to Elsa emotionlessly. He took out a diamond ring from his pocket and said with as much distance as he could manage, "Hold out your hand."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized just exactly what was happening. Nevertheless, she obliged, holding out her ring finger, swallowing in dread. Hans slid the ring on her finger and said, "There will be an engagement party in a few days, and the wedding will take place in two weeks."

Elsa nodded, and Hans noticed the fear in her blue eyes, glazing them over. But he could see behind the wall of fear a hint of nervousness, and even more: curiosity, trying to fight its way around the fear. "Goodnight," Hans said curtly, whipping around stiffly on his heels before heading towards the door.

"Wait," Elsa called. Hans's hand paused on the door handle. So her curiosity had won over her fear.

He could hear her behind him, and he turned around to see her standing a few feet away. "Why?" she asked softly, and when he stared deep in her eyes, hints of fear poked through her wall of curiosity.

"It's simple, really," Hans said, and she frowned, her curiosity growing more stable. "Every kingdom needs a queen. And an heir."

Elsa swallowed, and for a moment fear threatened to cloud her curiosity, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her wall of curiosity was stable once more. "Yes, but why me?" her voice wavered only slightly, and Hans was impressed. She'd gotten over her fears quickly.

"Because, my dear, you are my trophy. My spoils from the war. My brothers will be quite jealous to find that I have such an exotic creature here," he was merely experimenting, curious as to what she would do.

Instead of the usual ice in Elsa's eyes, there was flame in them now. "_Exotic creature_? I am a human being! I am not some prize to be won! I may have been born with powers, but I am not some an animal! I am not anyone's! I am my own, free person! And _how dare you_ insinuate that I am nothing but something to be looked at and nothing more!"

Hans smiled deviously, green eyes containing a glint of evil in them. He cupped her chin beneath his gloved hands. "Oh believe me...I'll be doing more than looking." And then he turned and walked out the door, triumph flooding him. He'd never forget the way he'd taken the rage from her and turned it into pure fear.

Fear meant respect. And of course, Hans wanted her to respect him. In reality, the main reason he'd wanted her was the simple fact that she was perfect. She was intelligent and beautiful. She was the ideal wife. She'd lived the perfect life. Of course, the minor difficulty had been her powers…but that had been taken care of. If he could take those away, he was almost certain he could take away the fire inside of her and replace it with submission. He'd control the perfect thing…the most perfect being ever to walk the earth.

Hans had always had a weakness for pretty things. He'd always wanted the best of everything. Perhaps it was because he'd always viewed himself as the worst of everything…It was simple, really; perfection was his weakness. And Elsa fit the definition. In looks, in intelligence…and once she was broken, in her personality. She'd even lived a perfect life as the heir of a kingdom, with a sister who loved her and would play with her…so much that Elsa even shut her out! She was the one shutting out…not the one receiving the shutting out. Hans's eyes glazed over as unpleasant memories filled his head, but he quickly shook them off. He was soon going to have something even his brothers would be jealous of. _He _was going to be the great one now.

**A/N: Ah, yes…Hans has…issues. Those shall be solved over time, I believe...or shall it? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Madison**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Too lazy to respond to guest reviews, I apologize. But thank you for your reviews, and I will try to next chapter. **

_13 years ago…_

_Elsa giggled, a sound of laughter bubbling at her lips before turning to face her sister. "How do I look?"_

_Anna laughed in return before holding out her skirt. "How about me?" _

_The two collapsed in fits of giggles on the ground. The young children were playing a game of dress-up with old servant's clothes that were two big on the both of them. Elsa had her platinum hair in a ponytail tied with a blue bow along with not one, but two shirts on! A long-sleeved light blue one under a short-sleeved dark brown one. She wore a light brown skirt and a tattered apron along with black shoes. _

_Anna was wearing her strawberry blonde hair down, but with a navy blue bow headband. She wore a loose brown shirt with puffy white sleeves and a tattered skirt, along with tights that were far too big. But the funniest part of her outfit was that she was wearing clogs! The two sisters continued to giggle at one another as they rummaged through their costume trunk some more._

"_I know! We can play Sleeping Beauty," Elsa said, whipping out a dark blue cloak. _

_Anna frowned. "But Sleeping Beauty wears _pink."

"_Nuh-uh, she wears blue!" Elsa said, holding up the cloak._

"_Pink!"_

"_Blue!" _

"_Pink!" _

"_Blue!"_

"_PINK!"_

_The two girls were glaring at each other angrily, arms crossed and lips stuck out. Then, another idea popped into Elsa's mind. "Oh! Oh! I know! We can be brides!" She rummaged through the trunk until she found a white dress with a veil, earrings, and a tiara._

_Anna frowned. "I don't wanna be a bride unless I have somebody to get married to."_

"_Then you can be my bridesmaid!" Elsa pulled out a pink dress for her sister to wear. _

"_Where's _my_ tiara?" Anna huffed, crossing her arms and pouting her pink lips._

_Elsa rummaged through the trunk and pulled out another tiara. "Here!"_

_The two girls put on their gowns and Elsa dove back into the trunk, little fingers running through the clothes before she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out the slightly rumpled material._

"_What's that, Elsa?" Anna asked, green-blue eyes widening in curiosity._

"_It's my groom's outfit," Elsa grinned. _

"_And who's your groom?" Anna asked, before it hit her a few seconds later. Her eyes narrowed playfully and she said the answer at the exact same time Elsa did, their high, childlike voices molding together to create a sound that should have shattered the windows._

"_DANIEL!"_

~0~0~0~

Elsa awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly in bed. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she panted heavily. Ever since Hans had taken over, she'd had the same nightmare every night. Flames creeping over her body, burning her…tonight the flames had gone even farther. She could still smell the burning and taste the fire on her tongue.

Elsa turned to look at the man sleeping next to her. As usual, he had a frown on his face. _Even in sleep, the man looks evil,_ Elsa thought to herself before pulling her knees up to her chest.

_But no one is pure evil,_ a small voice whispered into her head. It was small, but Elsa could still hear it. Elsa shook it off and pushed the voice to the back of her mind, covering it with a blanket of thoughts, particularly on how he looked while smirking at her and telling her his plans for her life.

She could still remember that awful dinner, where he'd described her as an "exotic creature". Exotic creature? _Exotic creature?_ She wasn't even a person to him!

But she was to be married to him whether she liked it or not. Elsa sighed and rested her chin in between her knees. Instead of a doting husband who would treat her as an equal, she'd gotten…well…a _monster_! A monster was what Hans was. He didn't see her as a human being, or an equal.

She'd never even been kissed by him. Come to think of it, she hadn't been kissed by anyone in nearly four years. Not since…it was too much. Elsa shoved the painful memories away.

She couldn't just sit here in bed. She felt the inexplicable urge to do something, _anything._ The first thought that drifted in her head was to go see Anna, but Anna wasn't here. So the next best thing was to visit Anna's room.

Elsa quietly clambered out of bed, her bare feet not even making a sound upon the carpeted floor as hurried across the room. She opened the door without so much as a creak and shut it quietly before hurrying off to Anna's old room.

She wandered through the halls, wondering how they could look so different during the day. The torches were barely enough light, and Elsa squinted to try to find her way through the darkness. The hallways were completely silent, for Elsa's feet did not make sounds against the cold stone floor. Luckily, Elsa knew the way to Anna's room by heart.

She opened the door, and sudden realization struck as she realized she hadn't set foot here in nearly thirteen years. Her emotions overwhelmed her, and she felt come at the back of her throat as tears clouded her vision. Anna was gone. Gone for good. And Elsa was going to live out her days with a man she hated.

When she was just eight years old, she'd sworn she'd marry another. But he was gone now…Elsa's eyes glazed over at the painful memories and she fell to the ground trembling at the amount of emotions flooding her soul, making painful music ring throughout her ears. She could still see the trunk she and Anna had had their dress up clothes in.

She could see two warrior outfits peeking out at the top and two raggedy clothes as well, and this only made her want to cry harder. So she did. She let herself go, so as to speak. The amount of emotion she'd been concealing over the past weeks bubbled to the surface as her heart finally unlocked itself.

Tears poured from her eyes and streamed down her face before they dripped to the ground, giving a sound reminiscent of small raindrops hitting the ground. Sobs wracked her form, and her body convulsed in small spasms as she crouched in a fetal position, huddled on the ground. She continued to cry, giving into her emotions without the fear of ice spreading across the walls for once in her life.

She didn't know how long she lay huddled on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, just as she didn't know when exactly Hans had gotten there. Large feet were suddenly by her side, but she didn't look up. She wondered what her punishment would be for leaving the room, but she cried harder as she realized she didn't _care_ anymore. She didn't care what he did to her, because he'd _won._

She'd lost everything in life she ever cared about. Her kingdom, her sister…and she'd lost more, even before he'd come into her life. But he had made it worse. He'd ripped every single shard of happiness away from her, and she hoped he was happy. She felt dull inside, uncaring of what he did to her. Elsa didn't even looked up, but she could tell he knew by her body language she would yield to him. Her shoulders sagged, and her head faced the ground as tears dripped down it.

She found she couldn't stop crying, even as he kneeled down beside her. _Here it comes_, the small shard of rebellion in her mind told her to run away, shout at him, stop crying, do _anything_. But that shard was so small that the rest of her mind blocked it out. She tensed, waiting for the blow to come, but still sobbing.

She expected him to yell at her, to hit her, maybe even to drag her by the hair to their room. She expected anything but what he did next. He wrapped one arm across the small of her back and the older around her knees and scooped her into his arms gently, almost soothingly.

Elsa still couldn't stop crying, even as he stood up and pulled her close to his chest. She was undoubtedly getting his nightshirt wet, but he didn't say anything as he carried her back to their room. Once they were inside, he gently set her down on the bed before locking the door.

The tiny shard of rebellion cursed him for ruining any chances of escaping, but it disappeared completely as he pulled the covers over her trembling body before climbing into the bed himself. He said nothing as she continued to sob, curling into a fetal position and fisting the covers beneath her.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't. Not while thoughts of Anna and her past continued to plague her mind. She just sobbed pathetically in the bed, feeling as though her entire life was doomed to be hell forever, when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer to a warm body.

Elsa tensed for a moment before relaxing a bit and shifting into his embrace. Hans allowed her to recline her head against his chest, and slowly, her sobs receded and she sank into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: …**

**I'm tired, leave me alone. –walks over to bed and collapses-**

**~Madison**


End file.
